The present invention relates to a door unlock control system for unlocking vehicle doors in case of collision.
A known door unlock control system is equipped with a door lock controller that outputs an unlocking signal in response to an airbag operation signal from an airbag controller and a door lock actuator that releases a door lock mechanism from door locking in response to the unlocking signal, thus performing door unlocking in case of collision.
The known system could, however, not unlock every door of a vehicle, for example, if a power fuse of the door lock mechanism is blown due to short-circuit at the moment of door unlocking when a harness of the door lock actuator is made contact with the ground in case of collision.
A power fuse may be provided per pair of left/right doors or per door to avoid such a situation in that every door cannot be unlocked, which is, however, resulted in complex wiring and high cost.